Only a Spell Could Do That
by Sandra Solaria Dees
Summary: SLASH! HarrySeverus. Things are already rough in the PotterSnape marrage, and Harry's topic of conversation doesn't help much. Started this at 6am, finished at 11:30am.


This isn't the Sev/Harry fic that I've been working on lately. Actually, I started this fic at 6 am this morning, and it's 11:30am right now. Neat, huh? I just started typing, and ended up with this. The title doesn't really have a special meaning or anything....but I always have a hard time with titles. Enjoy!

ONLY A SPELL COULD DO THAT

By

Sandra Solaria Dees

"Sev, do you love me?"

The potions professor looked at his husband, confusion on his face. "Of course I do. You know that. Why're you asking?"

"I...Sirius was talking about how him and Remus were considering using a spell to have a baby."

"You...you want a...a child?"

"I...don't know, Sev," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just always envisioned having a large family, a Weasley sized family. To make up for my childhood, you know?"

"Yeah. I love you, Harry, and if you really want a child, we can have one," Severus put an arm around the Defence professor.

"I know that I really want a child, but do _you_ really want one, Severus?"

"If you want one love, then yes."

"Damn it, Severus. If I didn't want one, would you still?" Harry said this as if talking to a small child.

"I suppose," Severus answered, slightly annoyed by Harry's tone.

"Merlin, Sev, yes or no?" Harry pulled away from the older man.

"No!" Severus growled, he himself getting angry.

"Fine!" Harry snarled back, stalking out of the room. Severus sighed as he heard the front door slam, his anger leaving as quickly as the Man-Who-Lived did.

***

"Harry? What's wrong?" Remus asked, drying his hands on a dishtowel.

"I despise that man!" Harry shouted.

"I take it he doesn't want a baby?" Sirius said wryly, sipping his tea as Harry slammed into a chair.

"NO!" Harry looked guilty after he yelled at his godfathers. He sighed. "Sorry. No, he doesn't." 

"What'd he say?" Remus asked, setting a cup of tea in front of the upset twenty-one year old.

"He said he would have one if I wanted one," Harry took the cup in his hands. "I got upset at him. I have no idea why I got so angry, just because he wouldn't give a simple yes or no."

"Slytherins are idiots," Sirius murmured. He glanced up from his tea to see his husband and godson each giving a disapproving look. "What? They are."

Harry rolled his eyes and drained his tea in one gulp, shuttering slightly as the warmth spread through him.

"You should take a calming potion and go talk to him," Remus suggested. "You know what happens if you don't talk to him after a fight. Both of you end up doing something stupid."

Harry nodded at the werewolf, remembering all to well the last time he and Severus had fought like this. The scars on his wrists were just starting to become less noticeable, and Severus still had bouts of nausea from the poison.

"I'll go talk to him, but not right now. I'm still way to pissed," Harry replied.

***

Severus sighed for the umpteenth time, and set the phial down on the counter for the umpteenth time. "I am not going to drink it!"

He sighed again. Severus Snape was never good at self control. The ex-death eater groaned.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus muttered to the air. He picked up the phial again and uncorked it. Just as he raised it to his lips, Harry's voice stopped him.

"Put the phial down, Severus."

"Put your penknife on the table, then."

Harry smirked at him and placed the silver object on the kitchen table in front of his husband. Severus smirked back and set the phial away from him.

The Potions Professor sighed yet again, the smirk disappearing from his face. "Harry,...I just think we need more time. We've only be married for a year and a half, and we've had at least ten major fights. One of which was so bad, we still suffer from it."

"But when are we going to be ready, Sev?" Harry's voice sounded desperate. "I mean, you're 42 years old and still not ready! I'm only twenty-one, and I'm perfectly ready for the responsibility of a child."

"Harry, I love you more than life, and I do want a child with you. But do we really want to bring a little boy or girl into this family. We've enough problems by ourselves," Severus laid his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"Do you think we could ever be ready for a kid?" Harry asked, voice hopeful.

"Perhaps. I think maybe a year or two, and we could be the perfect parents," Severus smiled down into the hopeful emerald pools.

***

Thirteen years later:

"Potter-Snape, Anne!" Professor Hermione Granger called out.

The raven haired, green eyed girl stepped up to the ancient Sorting Hat and put it on.

'Hmm. Very brave I see. Smart, as well. A loyal friend, and a cunning mind. You have many attributes from both your fathers,' the Hat spoke in her ear. 'You'd do well in any house, but I think you'd do best in...'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

With a grin plastered on her face, Anne took off the Hat and went to her table. Up at the teacher's table, her two fathers Harry Potter-Snape and Severus Snape smiled back at her, the both of them glad that they had put aside their doubts so many years ago.

The end


End file.
